Cryptographic keys are used to encrypt data using an encryption algorithm in a way that makes it difficult for an unauthorized person to decrypt the data without the corresponding decryption key. Once generated, it is generally important to maintain a cryptographic key in a secure manner so that an unauthorized person is unable to obtain or access the key.
There is a need for a computing device that can generate cryptographic keys or encrypt/decrypt data in an efficient and secure manner.